1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable stroller, more particularly to a foldable stroller that occupies a relatively small amount of space after folding to facilitate storage and transport thereof, and that is safe to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable strollers with three wheels are known in the art. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional foldable stroller 10 which includes a front support frame 11 connected to a handle bar 12, a rear support frame 13, and a base frame 14. The base frame 14 has a front end provided with a front wheel 15, and a rear end provided with a spaced pair of rear wheels 15. The front support frame 11 is provided with a seat member 16 and a foldable canopy 17. The front end of the base frame 14 is formed with a positioning seat 18 which is provided with a spring-loaded positioning pin 19. The front support frame 11 is disposed above the base frame 14, and has a detachable front end connected releasably to the positioning seat 18. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, the detachable front end of the front support frame 11 is formed with an insert hole 111 to permit extension of the spring-loaded positioning pin 19 for locking the front end of the front support frame 11 detachably to the base frame 14. The rear support frame 13 has an upper end mounted pivotally to the front support frame 11, and a lower end mounted pivotally to the base frame 14.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, to collapse the conventional stroller 10, the canopy 17 is first folded onto the front support frame 11. The spring-loaded positioning pin 19 is subsequently raised for removal from the insert hole 107 so as to release the front end of the front support frame 11 from the positioning seat 18. The upper end of the rear support frame 13 is then pivoted forwardly relative to the lower end thereof, and the front support frame 11 is pulled forwardly for folding onto the base frame 14. However, it is noted that the folded stroller 10 occupies a large amount of space since the folded stroller 10 still has a relatively long length. Moreover, since the front support frame 11 must be pulled forwardly for folding onto the base frame 14, the section of the front support frame 11 projecting forwardly from the front wheel 15 may create inconvenience during both storage and transport of the stroller 10.